Bellybutton
Bellybutton is a character and the main protagonist of Doodle Toons, a white bunny with a very unusual name for a rabbit. He lives in a small, banana shaped cottage in the middle of the forest. He is voiced by the series creator, Jack C. Appearance Season 1 Bellybutton is a white rabbit. On his oversized head, he has two asymmetrical ears, a gigantic pair of eyes, and a small pink nose. He usually wears no attire. Bellybutton doesn't wear any shoes, like the rest of the friends around him. No visible eyelashes or eyebrows are present, and his eye color is unknown, though it is presumed to be black. The inside of his mouth is black, with his tongue being a light shade of red. In The Way the Cruncher Crumbles, his design changes slightly, in that he no longer has visible teeth. This was a purposeful change by Jack C., who stated that they looked unappealing on his official Twitter account. Season 2 In Season 2, Bellybutton's design would have changed slightly. His fur is now a light shade of grey, as opposed to white. He now adorns a black pair of pants, and his eyes now sport a pair of 1930's PacMan esque pupils. Personality Bellybutton is a lighthearted, easygoing being. His role in various episodes changes, but is usually portrayed as the straight man in his group of friends, though he has shown sides of a more excited and at worst, on the borderline of mental instability persona at times. Despite this, he can be surprisingly brilliant in concocting plans, as shown in Clock Sucker. Such a side also suggests that Bellybutton is smarter than he lets on. Bellybutton is also pretty optimistic. Despite his cynicism towards society itself, as seen in many of the Doodles shorts, he is still fairly positive in what to expect out of people though there are exceptions. He's happy to help others, as seen in When the Cruncher Crumbles, in which he went to great lengths in order to protect Cruncher from Crumbles. In general, Bellybutton can be very protective of those he cares about. Despite him being a good and positive person on the inside, Bellybutton is very snarky and sarcastic towards people who aren't his close friends or his girlfriend, Jellybean. Despite having a girlfriend, Bellybutton doesn't seem to always be particularly loyal to her. He's developed interests in other females besides Jellybean, such as Shirley. He's even referred to Soo and Goldie as Hot Babes at one point. Bellybutton is also an uncle to two nephews, which brings out almost a caretaker-like personality to him around the two. Relationships Jellybean Jellybean is Bellybutton's one and only sweetheart. The two share moral affection for each other, and often find themselves relaxing under a warm tree. Though, they have a tendency to get under each other's skin from time to time. Goldie and Pip Bellybutton tends to view these two the same small children. At times, he's taken advantage of their small intelligence, often making them the subject of small pranks and shenanigans. He seems to hold some level of trust in them, though, as he used the two as his last resort in What's in a Name? Cruncher Bellybutton appears to view Cruncher as a best friend of sorts. He's happy to help him solve his debacles, and the two can often be seen together interacting in a friendly manner. This doesn't stop him from getting a bit annoyed at his lower than average intelligence, however. Bellybutton and Cruncher were once in a barbershop trio along with Fester, apparently. This has yet to be referenced in an actual cartoon, however. Fester Fester is a rabbit-hunting wolf, with Bellybutton as his prime target. Naturally, Bellybutton doesn't seem to like him very bunch, often doing his best to evade the wolf's schemes. Manny Manny is Bellybutton's unofficial guardian from Fester; the two appear to share a mutual likability toward each other, and Bellybutton appreciates Manny's constant effort. Innie and Outie Bellybutton's two obnoxious nephews they appear to get on his nerves quite a bit, and they always seem to interrupt his plans with the other characters often. Episode Appearances Pilot * Rabbit for Dinner (pilot) [[Season 1|'Season 1']] * Clock Sucker * Aaah, Shaddap!!! * The Doodle Toons/Mugman Crossover * What's in a Name? * The Way the Cruncher Crumbles [[Season 2|'Season 2']] * Monkey Business Planned Doodle Toons Doodles * Mr. Enter fans * Genitals * Animal Logic * Dinosaur * Sleep Trivia * Bellybutton made various small cameo appearances on cartoonlover98's Q and A's before officially debuting in the series. * Bellybutton's eyes seem to be almost like clay; they seem to move in an infinite amount of positions, depending on the situation. * Bellybutton's eye color has varied depending on the situation. * Though once having visible teeth, they were removed after What's in a Name? as Jack C. personally disliked them. * For Season 2, Jack. C gave all of the characters a bit of an overhaul the most controversial change was giving Bellybutton a large pair of black pants. * Bellybutton was once a part of a barbershop trio with Cruncher and Manny. * As shown once in a piece of artwork, Bellybutton plays in a band called the Cottontails. The band is made up of four rabbits, with Bellybutton the smallest member playing the flute. * Bellybutton was once part of a mock superhero group called The Super Toons, along with Cruncher and Jellybean. He wore a blue outfit and cape, with red shorts. This is the first time that we see Bellybutton wearing garments. * Bellybutton, in a canceled Doodle Toons episode, had once wielded a sword. * It's revealed in a comic that Bellybutton had the same look as he does currently from way back in 1996. He hasn't changed a bit for at least a decade. * In an art piece, it's revealed that Bellybutton can have part of his face bitten off, feel fine, and make a full recovery. * In art piece, it's shown that Bellybutton was friends with Jellybean in young childhood. The two eventually developed into more than that later down the line. * Bellybutton once asked Jellybean to get married out of sheer boredom. It doesn't seem that anything came out of it, however. * Bellybutton has had a severe, almost epileptic reaction to a television remote at one point, revealed in one of Jack C.'s art pieces. * Bellybutton's been shot in the face by a revolver, thanks to a bug, blood flying everywhere, while still being able to endure the hit. * Bellybutton once underwent a sex change operation in a comic. In said operation, he simply put on some female eyelashes. * Apparently, back in first grade, Bellybutton had a friend named Little Sally. Upon looking her up on the Internet years later, she'd become a hooker, much to Bellybutton's dismay. * In addition to female animals, apparently, Bellybutton's attracted to female humans as well, as seen in a comic. Cruncher likes to call the term a fleshie, a spoof on the word furrie. * Bellybutton has an uncle named Uncle Joking Jerry, who apparently works as a clown, and has leprosy. He's only appeared in a single comic, and wasn't in any of the cartoons. * Bellybutton's name apparently came from the laziness of his parents. Among his 13 brothers and sisters, half were named Bingo, and another half were named Bongo. Bellybutton was the odd one out, so his parents haphazardly named him Bellybutton, referring to him as ugly. Category:Characters Category:Boys